Sleepover In Cluster Prime
by Power Prism
Summary: Years after defeating Vexus and restoring Cluster Prime to it's former glory, Jenny stays the night at Vega's palace to relax and recharge on a typical Saturday night- until talk of XJ-9's new upgrade takes an unexpected turn into uncharted territory.


Sleepover In Cluster Prime

_-Prism_

"It's all brand new!" said Jenny. She sat with Queen Vega deep within her majesty's mansion, discussing XJ-9's most recent upgrade upon the big green bed in Vega's room. The friends lay in the silence of the sterile robotropolis Cluster Prime, wherein the closest thing to nature existed as Jenny's cotton garments, which she preferred to the metallic wear of her friend. Years after usurping the throne from her tyrannical mother, the two met on occasion to discuss each other's respective lives across the universe.

"See? Instead of just wearing them the nerves are embedded into my mainframe, wired under my skin. It's pretty extensive… This is what it must feel like to be… Well, not 'normal,' but I feel… Better!" Jenny knew of the Cluster's previous stance of humanity.

"Wow that's pretty high-tech stuff. We have something like that too, in the Cluster. Except it's more recreational than anything. We're all created with it, but this is definitely more… complicated." Vega examined Jenny's new body, which appeared soft to the touch, though she thought it was probably more durable than her own.

"Isn't it neat? I feel so much more aware- no more bumping into lockers and classmates without noticing it until I've broken something. And if I get into trouble, I can always turn it off when I need to. If I forget to- well, the pain reception is more _exciting_ than anything… And of course, I can't imagine how I ever got by without the- _recreational_ sensors, as you described them."

"Really? How do they 'feel?' Have you tested them out yet?"

"Of course, we went through the routine procedures… They're working at 100% efficiency. I mean, I can just about feel everything around me now. The wind, grass, metal… I sure began to appreciate fabric softener."

"Not like that… I mean, _really_ tested them out. _Like this!_" Vega pinched Jenny in the ribs. She winced, not expecting her friend to be so bold.

"Eek! Ooh, I've been tickled before! (Giggle) But wow, this system sure is more advanced, I can still feel where your fingers were…" Before she can say anything else, Vega poked her tummy, and clicked her fingers up her ribs like a keyboard. Jenny tensed up, and couldn't help but giggle in delight.

"Can your human nerve system feel _this_?"

"Ha! Hahaha- YES! Stop it, this isn't fair!" Vega covered her ribs in pokes, then moved on from her underarm to her biceps, and Jenny couldn't seem to do anything about it, her new nerves overwhelmed by the complex tickling.

"Ha ha- you know you like it! Turn it off when you want it to end!"

"I-Ha! -don't remember how hahaha!"

Vega poked and prodded her tummy, relishing in her giggles and yelps, then tested the sensitivity from XJ-9's hips to underneath her thighs, until the girl stopped saying anything at all, and could only writhe under the mercy of her attacker. She could hardly make a squeak, and Vega didn't notice her expression as she explored the recesses of Jenny's newly hardwired body, in search of the most sensitive areas she could torture.

"Ha ha! You are powerless under the might of the Queen!"

Jenny's body began twitching as Vega innocently enough ventured towards what seemed to get the most reaction out of her friend, pinching and tweaking the circuitous muscles beneath Jenny's upper thighs, right below her soft belly- until Jenny, her escalated breathing shorter and quicker than ever before, let out a cry, and her midsection quivered and convulsed in agony and pleasure- she desperately gripped the bedsheets, and her entire body tensed while Vega, confused, ended her assault and backed away, worried that she had destroyed her best friend. She watched Jenny writhe and scream, unsure of how to react, unsure of what was happening. Jenny eventually fell to the bed and her body, exhausted, finally relaxed, limp and spread out upon the chartreuse sheets. She nearly looked asleep, but her frantic breathing indicated to Vega otherwise, who after another second of observation, leaped forward to tend to her.

"Oh my Prime- Jenny! Jenny are you okay? What happened! I'm so sorry- I thought you were having fun-" Jenny tiredly opened her eyes, confused, as if waking from a coma.

"Oh boy… That was.. That was amazing…" Vega looked at her, stupefied, not sure she was okay after all.

"I never thought you liked ticking so much.. Wow, Jen, do you need repair? I am sooo sorry!"

"No I'm fine… Oh wow…" Jenny looked around, sat up and gathered herself, still shaken from the ordeal. "Oh wow- Vega! What did you _do_ to me?"

"Nothing! I was just tickling you, and… I guess I took it too far! That system of yours sure is powerful- Are you sure you're okay? You screamed… I was touching you so lightly though! How did I set off your pain receptors?"

"Those sure weren't pain receptors… Oh- Vega! …I think I know what that was- how embarrassing…" Jenny blushed and covered her face, in disbelief over what she knew had happened.

"Jenny?"

"Well… In Tremorton, er, where they teach humans, they talked about something like this… you must have set off an… umm… an _orgasm_."

"What? A _norgasm_?"

"Yeah, ha ha… it's like part of human biology- or, well, I don't really understand it that well… But when humans create more humans, they experience… orgasm- or at least whenever they simulate it- it's… Basically super intense physical pleasure… I guess it can be pretty "recreational" sometimes… Ha ha…"

"Wow, gee I guess it can. Are you sure that didn't hurt?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sureaaAAAhh!" Vega poked Jenny's waist again, yearning for more insight. Jenny nearly fainted, and bent over to rub the sensitive area between her legs. "Eep…"

"Ha Ha… As I said, we have something similar. After my mother took over, it sort of became a lost technology… But, now that she's gone- Well I guess I know now why it's beginning to be such a fad."

"Unnhh.. Wha-aat is?"

"Let me see if i can do this right… Just lean back…"

Vega eased Jenny, still suspicious, back down onto the bed. She pressed her chest medallion, and her clothes slid back like panels, disappearing within her body, revealing small, firm breasts and a delicate vagina. Jenny's eyes widened, and unsure of what to do or say, just lied still, watching her friend's head disappear beneath her fabric skirt. All of a sudden a pang shot throughout her body, as Vega touched her from outside her panties with her hydraulic tongue, and began to massage her, slowly, at a setting she couldn't have chosen better herself. Jenny winced again- this time sure of what her sensors were telling her, and then relaxed, as she realized that nothing would stop Vega from doing whatever she pleased- especially when it was her. Vega then revolved her tongue in the opposite direction, and picked up speed, as she smiled and peered up to see Jenny feel it and whimper. Jenny reached down and attempted to touch herself, but Vega intercepted her and they interlocked hands, connecting with each other as the Queen sped up again. Jenny had begun self-lubrication, making Vega's job easier- until she felt the need to stop, and giggle to herself as she pulled back and marveled at her work, which had become increasingly dark and damp from behind the thin cotton veil of Jenny's undies. Their hands intertwined, she pulled her up, then slid Jenny's soft top over her head, where it nearly caught on her hair, and tossed it over the side of the bed. She moved in closer to remove Wakeman's frilly white bra, and lost it too. Jenny's breasts fell out exposed, and Vega remarked that they were bigger than her own, much to her amusement- and her friend's embarrassment. The Queen kissed each breast, and then groped them as she carefully nipped the tits, one after the other then back again, and sucked them to pull them up and let them fall back into place. She pecked her friend on the cheek, and gently pushed her back down, then lifted her legs up, in order to remove Jenny's aquamarine skirt and lacy white panties both at once. Jenny merely smiled at her, nearly quaking as she felt the cloth slide up along her synthetic legs. Vega cupped her hand over her friend's exposed pussy, and carefully massaged it before plunging a single finger inside, which to her pleasure was most possible. After massaging Jenny from the inside ensuring that her depth exceeded the tip of her finger, she leaned forward and lied over her best friend's soft body. Their tongues met, and the two held each other as they swapped lubricants between their phonetic ports, something Jenny had only seen done before, and never felt.

"Oh wow… Vega, this is really nice… You make me feel like I do when I'm around- er, guys, but… I really like this Vega, I really really do, please don't stop. Don't stop…"

"Ha ha, I like this too Jenny… "

Vega, smiling down at her turquoise friend, sat up before her and gently turned her onto her stomach without resistance, and saw before her the tush that millions around the world- the universe, had dreamt of seeing themselves. Jenny herself, too shy to look back buried her face into a pillow. Behind her she felt the weight of the bed shift, when she was pulled by her feet off the edge of the bed until her waist met it's edge, and her legs draped off the end and onto the floor. She raised her head in time to witness Vega standing behind her, lubricating an emerald phallus that had emerged from her inner workings. Vega made sure it was the perfect size and shape, then bent over Jenny's back to hug her from behind. Jenny reminded her she was still a prototype, but Vega quelled her with her mouth. They kissed, and Vega asked if she was ready, to which Jenny only nodded. Vega hugged her as she breached Jenny's backside, slowly. Jenny tensed and grasped Vega's hands, when before she knew it the Queen had filled her completely. Jenny let out a careful sigh, quivering as every movement pressed Vega against the walls of her insides, and let out an excited gasp as her friend exited her. She could feel everything, and her mind raced at the thought of her malleable pussy shrinking back to it's original size after gaping for Vega, and then for a split second about what she was doing. Was this even happening? She felt the tip of Vega again peck her lower lips and penetrate her, faster this time. Jenny shut her eyes and bit her lower lip as she was penetrated, entered and exited again by her friend, and eventually could not help but quietly whimper as she felt the shockwaves of touch ripple throughout her body, experiencing the warmth of another robot inside her. They began to rock back and forth rhythmically over the edge of the big green bed, as Jenny moaned louder and quicker to the beat of Vega fucking her. Vega grasped Jenny from behind and held back no more, vibrating and gyrating, completely lost in the act of fucking XJ-9, until she Jenny screamed, erupting as every single nerve under her nubile skin exploded with pleasure, her body rumbling in ecstasy. Vega soon joined in as she too burst to the seams with flittering delight. Jenny, still shaking turned over, and smiled crookedly, and Vega gazed into her eyes and laughed as she fell onto the bed joining her in orgasm.


End file.
